Red Haven's on Fire
WHITE HOUSE TENSES FOR RESULTS OF MILITARY RESCUE ATTEMPT -- The President (Martin Sheen) waits tensely for the results of a military strike to rescue three captive American soldiers in Africa while Toby (Richard Schiff) tries to help Sam's (Rob Lowe) California congressional campaign and Josh (Bradley Whitford) butts heads with the First Lady (Stockard Channing). Summary :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace :and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring :Carrie Snodgress as Mrs. Martha Rowe :Danica McKellar as Elsie Snuffin'Last appearance of Elsie Snuffin, who was apparently sent to Mandyville :Renée Estevez as 'Nancy :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Thomas Kopache as Bob Slattery :Claire Coffee as Cassie Tatum :Lee Garlington as Alana Waterman :Elisabeth Rosen as Diane Halley :Daniel Zacapa as Esteban Hernandez :Michael Leydon Campbell as Max Co-Starring :Catherine Kwong as Lauren Chin :Lara Phillips as Lauren Romano :Kimberlee Peterson as Lauren Shelby :Mary Gallagher as Maddy Tatum :Madeline Lovejoy as Betty Halley :Rocky McMurray as Taylor :Gil Christner as OMB Aide #1 :Karl T. Wright as OMB Aide #2 :Ivan Allen as Roger Salier :Stephanie Venditto as Jenn :Amy Parks as Tammy :Giselle Fernandez as Anchor :Christopher Schauble as Newscaster :Joy Stevens as Woman Quotes :Toby Ziegler: You know what they don't tell you? You can post bond with a credit card. :Charlie Young: officer Yo, man, that's totally wack! :Toby Ziegler: cellphone Yeah. Charlie's trying to throw down with the street. It's kind of a sad sight to see. :Charlie Young: officer I've got American Express. I've got Visa. I could've posted bond and gotten miles, damn it. :Sam Seaborn: Charlie You're all right? :Charlie Young: Yeah, I'm all right. You know, when you sit in a cage, you have time to do a lot of thinking. :Toby Ziegler: Hurricane, we were in the joint for two hours and 20 minutes, 'kay? :Sam Seaborn: You trapped people at Disneyland, told the French they could stick a loaf of bread up their ass, had a meeting with a Communist, and things are looking up 'cause my new campaign director just made bail. :Sam Seaborn: How'd you call Josh? :Toby Ziegler: What do you mean? :Sam Seaborn: Didn't they take your cellphone from you? :Toby Ziegler: I borrowed theirs. :to the bench of call girls :Sam Seaborn: So on a call girl's phone bill, there's going to be a call to Air Force One? :Toby Ziegler: You're really going to be teaching the seminar on call girl caution? Really? :C.J. Cregg: He looks youthful... :Toby Ziegler: Yes. :C.J. Cregg: ...and energetic. :Toby Ziegler: Yes. :C.J. Cregg: He looks youthful and energetic. Do we have anything he can jump over? :Toby Ziegler: in California Charlie and I got arrested. :Will Bailey: in Washington Yeah, I saw it on the news. :Toby Ziegler: It made the news out there? :Will Bailey: A Jewish guy won a bar fight-- it's news everywhere. :Sam Seaborn: I'm gonna lose. :Toby Ziegler: Yeah. :Sam Seaborn: There's no chance of a miracle? :Toby Ziegler: No. :Sam Seaborn:: Then why are you here? :Toby Ziegler: You're gonna lose, and you're gonna lose huge. They're gonna throw rocks at you next week, and I wanted to be standing next to you when they did. :Sam Seaborn: sarcastically Oh, really? :Toby Ziegler: Yeah. :Sam Seaborn: is touched and seriously asks Really? :Toby Ziegler: Yeah. : :Ben Shapiro: That's epic Trivia *The news broadcast after the credits identifies Lance Corporal Halley as being from Sarasota, FL, and that he did his basic training at Camp Pendleton located in California. Marine Corps recruits do not complete boot camp at Pendleton, but rather MCRD San Diego or Parris Island in SC. Being from east of the Mississippi, Halley would have surely done his basic at the latter. *While detailing the plan to rescue the captured marines, Admiral Fitzwallace says the team will insert in two Comanche helicopters and a Blackhawk. The writers most likely confused the Comanche with the Chinook, as the Comanche was a stealth attack helicopter prototype that did not carry passengers or ever enter active service. The Chinook is a transport helicopter used by the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment that would have certainly been tasked for this mission. Goofs involving military protocol, units, and hardware are common on The West Wing. *When explaining the difference between the Democratic tax plan and the Republican tax plan, Will illustrates on a white board the effects under each plan for three fictitious citizens representing three income levels. Will writes what is presumably the top marginal tax rate for each citizen, but comparing the amount of tax and the income figures suggests that the top applicable marginal tax rate gets applied to the entirety of the income, which is not how federal income taxes are calculated in the real world. Furthermore, it does not account for exemptions or deductions. *Also during the tax plan explanation, Will refers to Kentucky as a right-to-work state. Kentucky didn't become right-to-work until 2017."The West Wing" Red Haven's on Fire (2003) — Trivia copied from IMDb Media :Rob Lowe leaving 'West Wing' (JULY 2002) :'[https://ew.com/article/2002/08/09/what-really-made-rob-lowe-quit-west-wing What really made Rob Lowe quit ''The West Wing?] (AUGUST 2002) Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 4